1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film image input method and, more particularly to a film image input method including feeding a developed photographic film housed in a film cartridge to an image reading part so as to read out a film image and displaying the film image on a TV monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional film image input method, which includes picking up an image on a developed still photographic film by an image sensor such as a CCD and the like, converting the image of the photographic film into an image signal, transmitting the image signal to a TV monitor, and displaying the film image on the TV monitor, is represented by WO90/04301 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-75922.
When the film is returned from the laboratory, a film cartridge which stores a roll of a developed film may be employed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-75922, for example, discloses a film image input apparatus in which the film cartridge is employed.
Moreover, a data record camera is proposed which stores the information relating to photographing and a print order in an IC card provided in a camera (Japanese Patent Application No. 62-208028). The IC card, in which predetermined information is recorded by the data record camera, is sent together with a corresponding film to the laboratory via a development agency, so that the necessary information for development can be delivered. The information relating to the processing in the laboratory, the number of prints, etc. is stored in the IC card so that the information can be returned to the user.
When returning the developed film which is stored in the film cartridge, it is necessary to pull out the film by a certain apparatus which looks at the film so as to determine what is photographed on the film stored in the cartridge. So, there is a problem in that it takes much time to find a desired film cartridge when ordering to take additional copies or enjoying the film image on the TV monitor.
On the other hand, the information which the laboratory exchanges with the customer by the conventional IC card is the one for the laboratory, and in this case, it takes much time to find the film cartridge, too.